


The ring

by LegendaryDane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defenders
Genre: Alternate au- the mask, But to scared to ask the other out, Florist!Hunk, Florist!Pidge, Gay Keith (Voltron), Kind of a flower shop Au aswell, Lance/Shiro/Keith - Freeform, Literally them both liking each other, M/M, PINING KEITH, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), demon!Lance, florist!keith, pining shiro, shy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDane/pseuds/LegendaryDane
Summary: Keith’s a florist who falls for a regular at the cafe but can’t get round to telling him. That is until he finds a ring that transforms him into a handsome playboy with tan skin. For some reason, Keith can only put the ring on if he gives something in exchange to the demon of the ring...What could go wrong?orKeith likes Shiro and Shiro likes Keith but they’re both completely oblivious.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is only an idea and i just had to write it down so tell me if you want me to carry this on!
> 
> This chapter is just an intoduction sorta, so if i do decide to continue this, the chapters are defenitely going to be longer!  
> (☆^O^☆)

“Huuunnkkk! I can’t go on anymoreee!”  
Keith was lying down on the staff room couch with his face resting on a pillow.

“Just go talk to him! What harm could it do?” Hunk was just about to swap shifts with Keith and was getting dressed into his green apron with his nametag on it.

“T-That’s the problem. Whenever i get near him...”

“What? you forget how to speak?” Hunk was teasing him now.

“YES! That’s exactly what happens...”  
The fluffy red pillow he was holding to his face was muffling his speech.

“You know i can’t understand you right now.”

“He’s just so hands- ... He.. He smells really nice too.”

Hunk could tell that Keith was hiding his face because of his obvious blush. He could see it creep all the way up to the top of Keith’s ears and neck.

Keith and Hunk were florists of a store called Voltron selections. They wore whatever they wanted with a green apron over their clothes. Keith usually wore red turtleneck sweaters that matched his pale skin and black, long hair perfectly. Hunk wore a white hawaii shirt with yellow flowers. He even had a yellow sweatband with flowers outlined with white thread. 

Keith was 23 and single and was quite a small frail guy compared to Hunk (who was also 23) who had a girlfriend called Shay and was around 6 foot tall making him the perfect hight for cheer-up hugs.

“Awwww, come here you little lovesick beetle!” He picked Keith up from his armpits causing him to squeak in surprise. 

“Y-Yeah... “ Keith allowed himself to get picked up by Hunk and just sort of hung there looking down at he floor “I just don’t get it..” 

“Keith! For the 100th time! Go. Ask. For. His. Name!”

“Its just...” He was still dangling by his arms just a few inches of the ground.

Keith hadnt always been the most sociable person ever. But it’s his timid nature that made Hunk want to protect him. They had met in kindergarten; Keith crying in the corner becasue he lost his stuffed hippo. They searched the entire classroom and eventually found it behind the door. They have been best friends ever since!

“Having fun hanging around?” 

Keith gave him a disappointed sigh, “That was terrible and you know it...”

Hunk giggled and placed Keith back on the leather maroon couch. He walked towards the door and paused to look back.

“Don’t spend to much time thinking about it! Just go talk to him.” He had a gentle smile on his face that spread a comforting warmth through Keith’s bones.

“Okay...”

 

~

 

2 hours passed whilst Hunk was working his shift and he saw a tall guy (With the broadest chest) wearing a grey striped suit and hat that went great with his pale skin walk in. In the mans left hand, he carried a brownish suitcase with golden hinges. He wore black leather gloves that stopped at his wrists. His hair had been styled into a black buzz cut that faded into his white bangs. A pinkish scar that ran vertically ran across the bridge of his nose. This was the guy.

He would come twice every week. Usually on Mondays or Thursday and today was a Monday.

He walked towards the cashier.  
“What are the nicest flowers you have..”

Hunk beamed at the question, “Follow me!”

They walked past isles and isles of exotic flowers: Blue, spiked, long and white. They entered a very dark room where only the path was lit with lanterns.

“Be very careful now. Don’t want to disturb the flowers.”

They walked for what seemed like 5 minutes. Seriously! How big was this store? Shiro had no idea where they were heading.

Then something caught his eye. It was glowing softly and there was only one.

Hunk stopped suddenly in front of the plant and turned to look at Shiro. “I altered the DNA of a purple tulip to try and recreate a flower that used to exist in the ancient days.” Shiro was intrigued “It’s said that if you give this to the person you love, they will return your feelings one day.”

The flower was a gradient of violet and a bluish colour; It pulled Shiros eyes towards it like it was hypnotising him. It’s leaves were long but not to long and the plant itself was quite small. It was similar to a tulip like Hunk had said, but it’s petals were long and droopy. 

Perfect. Just what he needed!

“It’s called an exchanger.”

“Can i buy this?”

“Of course! Just follow me back to the till.”

The way back felt a lot faster and before Shiro knew it, they were back at the till.

“That will be 14 dollars. But since your a regular you can have it for 10!” Hunk shone of what seemed like light to Shiro. He was the friendliest person he had ever met.

“Thanks bud! Hey, can i ask you something?”

“Fire away!”

“I-Is.. Erm well.... “ He cleared his throat and took his gloves off.

“Here’s your flower!” Hunk handed him the flower and Shiro took it greatfully.

“Thank you.. I-Is Keith working today?”


	2. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah so i decided that i wanted to add another chapter because i was in the mood for some writing!  
> Enjoy!  
> o((*^▽^*))o

“I-Is Keith working today?”

Shiro remebered that the only reason why he came to the store in the first place was because he caught a glimpse of the prettiest person he had ever seen. 

The person had the most beautiful eyes that looked purple under the light. Immediately, Shiro became entranced.

He stumbled upon the shop by coincidence and just so happend to look through the huge glass window of the store whilst walking past it. Before he knew it, he was walking through the door and heading towards the cashier.

He felt the persons gaze fall onto him and noticed their face had begun to turn from a pale shade into a light pink. Was he angry?

Shiro’s legs were moving on their own and realised he was standing in front of the cashier awkwardly.

“H-How may i help you today... sir..”

Cute. Shiro liked the sound of their voice.  
It was soft and quite high pitched.

“S-Sir?”

Shiro snapped out of his daze and thought of a quick conversation starter, “Have you got any... Any purple flowers?”

“Yes! We have quite a few so you will have to follow me to the back.. unless you have a specific one your looking for?”

“MmHmm...”

They gave him a puzzled look and tilted their head to the side a little. Eyes focused on him and a small smile perched on his face.

“Sir?”

“Oh! Erm yes! Please show me the different flowers you have.”

“Of course!”

~

The second the guy walked into the store, Keith began to melt. Never had he seen such a good-licking guy. Ever. His blush must have been obvious because their eyes met for a good few seconds.

When he started to walk towards the counter, he thought his legs would give way under him.

“H-How may i help you today... sir..”  
Great Keith thought. Not only did he leave a ridiculously long pause but he managed to stutter to. 

The man stood there and stared at him for quite a while making Keith sweat.  
“S-Sir?” Dammit. He needed to stop stuttering!

The man blinked a few times before he spoke up. “Have you got any...Any purple flowers?”

Keith immediately began to relax. If there was one thing he was good at, that was knowing absolutely everything on purple flowers. Everything about them was engraved into Keith’s head.

“Yes! We have quite a few so you will have to follow me to the back.. unless you have a specific one your looking for?”

“MmHmm...”

Waiting for a response from the man, Keith tilted his head to the side slightly and gave him a small smile with a puzzled look.

“Sir?”

“Oh! Erm yes! Please show me the different flowers you have.”

“Of course!”

~

Shiro folllwed them into the back as they leaded the way. 

They passed through lots of brightly lit rooms with countless of beautiful flowers. And listened happily to their comments on the flowers.

Shiro stared at the back of the stranger and studied him. They had black hair that reached around to their shoulders and was tied back into a ponytail with a red hair tie. What really caught Shiro’s attention was how small they were! They were slim but he could defenitely make out a toned body from underneath the sweater. Not to mention their... Their ass.  
It was tight in all the right places and definitely had some muscle to it, he wondered what it would look like if he wasn’t wearing anythi-.. Wait what? What was he thinking!?

Shiro was glad they were in front or else they would notice the brightest blush on Shiros face. He shut his eyes for a second and breathed in and out slowly. Once he opened his eyes again, he noticed they had turned their head to look at him and started giggling.

“They smell good right!” They finished giggling and formed the brightest smile ever. Shiro thought they were beautiful.

“Yep..”

“That’s cool! I think they smell awesome too!” With a quick toothy grin, the person had turned their head back to the front of them. 

Just before he turned back around, Shiro had gotten a glimpse of their nametag. Keith... It had a nice ring to it.

They made one more turn and reached a brown double door.

Keith pushed the doors open and held it there for Shiro to enter.

Shiro walked passed Keith with a smile and walked out onto a cobblestone path.

Shiro widened his eyes and his jaw dropped at the scene before him.

The room was different to all the others they had been through. The rooms ceiling was completely missing and replaced with glass, allowing the sun to pass through. Not to mention the windows that were lined all the way across on the sides.

There were rows and rows of beautiful purple and violetish flowers. The natural sunlight hitting them in all the right places making them look as if they were glowing.

“Pretty right?”

Shiro turned around and froze.

Keith stood there under the light surrounded by the purple flowers. The suns rays highlighting his hair and transformed his eyes into a purple. Just like the purple he was seeing everywhere. He had the warmest smile on his face and his hands behind his back as if embarrassed. He looked beautiful... Like an angel...

“Yeah... Beautiful...”

“So, Which one do you want? I recommend getting this one!”

Keith walked over to a row of violet and bluey-purpley flowers. He stopped in front of a rose that faded from a white at the tip and down to a purple.

Shiro followed him and answered without a second thought.

“May I?”

“Of course! We just need to head back to the till...”

They walked back and had sweet little conversations. Once they reached the till Keith placed down the flower on the tabletop.

“That will be 9 dollars. But since it’s your first time here, you can get it for free!”

Shiro took the rose from Keith and smiled, “Thank you, Keith.”

Then Shiro walked out of the store and got to the end of the street. 

He decided that he would visit again. And then he realised he was late for work and ran.

And that’s how they first met and now Shiro was coming every Monday and Thursday buying flowers just so he could see Keith.

Of course he wanted to ask him out for a date but he was scared that Keith might not have felt the same way.

He had come for around 2 weeks now and every time he visited, there was always a different worker. A tall friendly guy named Hunk and a small brown haired guy who had the size of a child named Pidge.

Today was the day that he was going to ask Keith he wanted to get a meal or to go out sometime and he was determined to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i made any spelling mistakes. I just had this idea for the next chapter and rushed to get it down.
> 
> Also, if your confused about what happend, basically.
> 
> Shiro remebered his first meeting with Keith whilst he was talking with Hunk and had a flashback. The flashback is the entire time he’s with Keith so yeah!

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching the film ‘The mask’ and i was like...  
> MmHmm! This is some good material for a fic..  
> So like basically, i’m going to go of the plot of the mask but with some tweaking. Lots of tweaking.
> 
> I do not own Voltron Legendary Defenders! All the characters belong to the show and like yeah..  
> (゜▽゜;)


End file.
